


I Want Your Sex

by eledhwenlin



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about the time Ian had sex with Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/gifts).



> Written for [](http://pennyplainknits.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**pennyplainknits**](http://pennyplainknits.dreamwidth.org/) for motivational purposes. Hat tip goes to George Michael for the title. Unbetaed.

It's not like Ian even _tries_ to get laid that much. It kind of just happens.

"It just happens," Brendon repeats. "Really?" He's smirking.

Ian sticks his tongue out. "It does," he says. "It's like I went out wanting to have sex with Ray Toro."

"Everyone wants to have sex with Ray Toro," Brendon says. "Wait—RAY TORO?"

"Oops," Ian says.

~~~***~~~

Ian meets Ray in the food area at a festival in Great Britain. He's pretty sure they're in Britain because the people on the street talk in English. Ian's secretly fascinated by all the languages in Europe. Sure, when he goes out in L.A., he can hear a dozen different languages, too, but in Europe there's this entire atmosphere of not being able to understand a word. It's kind of relaxing.

But right now they're in Britain at a festival. The crowd is huge, and adrenaline and excitement are already thrumming through Ian's veins. It makes him a bit hyper, and he figures he should get something to eat. That and Spencer threatened to tie him down to the chair. Spencer also keeps threatening Brendon, but Brendon just laughs and throws himself on Spencer, making himself comfortable on Spencer's lap. Sometimes Ian wonders how long they want to keep up this never-ending dance around each other. It's sometimes very cute and other times really painful to watch. Mostly when Brendon makes out with other people and Spencer's wearing his "I'm fine, nothing but fine, really, I'm OK" face.

Anyway. Right now Ian's a persona non grata on his own bus. He tries to get Dallon to come with him, but Dallon's drawing.

"Don't get lost," Zack says, when Ian gets of the bus.

Ian grins. "There's security and helpers at every corner," he says. "Also, this isn't the most inconspicuous bus, y'know."

Zack shrugs. "Just be back on time for the show," he says.

As if Ian would ever be late.

Still it gives him a full two hours before they have to go on. Festivals are loud, and festival goers are the reason of it. Ian can hear the bands playing right now and the audience cheering for them. It gives him goose bumps.

Ian ends up at the food area because, well, there's food and drinks. He's not paying a lot of attention to his surroundings—they don't know a lot of the bands at the festival, so it's not like he's going to run into a particularly good friend of his.

Which is why he ends up walking straight into Ray Toro.

"Sorry," Ian says.

Ray just grins at him. "I figured I was big enough to not be overlooked," he says.

"I was distracted," Ian shoots back. He doesn't think the cucumber sandwiches can really compare to Ray, though.

"Thanks," Ray says. He's grinning broadly and ... yep, Ian just said that out loud.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud," Ian says.

Ray laughs. "If you're flirting, you're not very good at it," he says. "And if you're not, you're weird."

"Uh," Ian says. "I'm usually not."

"Not flirting or not weird?"

Ian doesn't have the answer to that. He's still a bit confused about how he started talking to Ray Toro.

"Hey Ray," someone—Gerard Way—calls. "Come on, we gotta go."

Ray starts beaming. "Just a sec," he says.

A few seconds later Ian stands there clutching a piece of paper with what he supposes his Ray's phone number on it. He doesn't have a lot of time to think about it because _he_ has to go on stage.

It's a good show, Ian thinks. And then they're off. Brendon and Spencer go to check out a restaurant one of the locals recommended, Dallon excuses himself to call home ("it's nice," Dallon says, "to be able to call after a show and talk to the kids") and Ian sits in his bedroom all alone. And then Ian's calling the number. He dials automatically and doesn't let himself think about how this could be anyone's phone number—Ray didn't strike Ian as the prankster guy, but maybe Ian's calling Gerard or Frank right now, maybe it's the merch person's number, maybe it's—

The phone's picked up, and Ray says, slightly out of breath, "Yeah?" In the background Ian can hear Gerard yell, "You shouldn't pick up from an unknown number!"

"Hi," Ian says. "Um, it's—" Shit, he never even introduced himself. "—Ian," he says anyway. "Um, from the—"

"Cucumber sandwiches," Ray says cheerfully. He sounds like Ian feels—still too pent up from the show, all that energy and nowhere to go, and Ian figures that Ray could help him with that.

There's laughter in the background, someone—Frank?—yells, "This is getting kinky."

"I'm in the Marriott," Ian says. "Room 1021."

"Okay," Ray says. "Give me half an hour."

~~~***~~~

It turns out that half an hour is plenty of time for Ian to start second-guessing himself. He's taken another shower (hotel showers will never get old, not when they've already been on tour for so long) and he feels silly in his bathrobe, but he figured he didn't need to put on clothes only to take them off immediately again.

But then there's a knock on the door, and Ian can't just let Ray stand there, so he lets him inside.

"Hey," Ray says and he fucking beams at Ian. "I played a motherfucking awesome show."

He's still all glowy. "So I heard," Ian says, because, fuck, who didn't hear? "I don't think you—"

"I'd really like to fuck you now," Ray says, still beaming. "It would put the motherfucking cherry on this motherfucking sundae of a day."

"Okay," Ian says. "How—"

Ray leans down and pulls Ian close for a kiss. He's gripping Ian's arms, and Ian feels the tiniest bit overwhelmed by Ray towering over him, holding him in place so easily, he can't help leaning in more, pushing against Ray.

Ray pushes Ian against the wall and, yes, this is better, Ian can now press his entire body against Ray's, feel his thighs, his chest, his cock.

But Ian's kind of distracted by Ray's mouth. And his tongue. Ray's fisting Ian's hair, and it makes Ian want to roll over and just let Ray do whatever as long as he keeps touching Ian.

Thankfully, Ian thinks, Ray doesn't seem inclined to stop anytime soon.

By the time they break for air, Ian's almost painfully hard and they're gasping. "I have a bed," Ian says against Ray's skin. Ray didn't take a very thorough shower and his skin smells like sweat. Ian thinks if he can just lick often enough, he can get down to that _Ray_ taste. He bites Ray gently.

"Fuck," Ray says. "Yes, bed, good, yes." Except he doesn't move while he pulls on Ian's bathrobe. The belt's already undone, hanging around uselessly, and Ian feels a bit like he's on display. He stretches, and Ray's hands grip Ian's hips hard, probably hard enough to leave marks. Ian wants them, visible reminders of this night.

Ian reaches for Ray, pulls him in for another kiss. "Fuck me," Ian whispers against Ray's mouth. He feels delirious, in a good way, and he fucking wants Ray on him, in him.

"God, you," Ray says, but then he's moving, pulling away, pulling them toward the bed. Ian feels almost cold with the loss of Ray's body heat and hurries onto the bed, grabbing Ray as he lies down.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Ian says. "Take them off now."

"You're bossy, you know that?" But Ray's grinning.

Ian grins right back. "So far no one's minded yet."

Ray takes his shirt off. He's not trying to be overtly sexy, he just takes his fucking shirt off, but it takes Ian's breath away, anyway. Ian reaches for Ray's belt buckle, fumbling with it, until he can finally slide the belt out of the loops.

Ian pushes Ray onto his back, straddling his legs. He's still wearing the stupid bathrobe, the soft fabric brushing against his erection every now and then. He shrugs it off—Ray is completely still, but his eyes are following Ian's every movement, and it gives Ian this heady feeling of having someone's full attention focused on him.

Ian pushes the bathrobe off the bed. Ray lightly runs his fingers over Ian's thighs, a feathery touch that sends goosebumps all over Ian's skin.

"Don't move," Ian says as he settles between Ray's legs.

"Where would I want to go?" Ray says, but the tiny gasps he makes when Ian pops open the button on his jeans and slowly unzips his fly, break his words. Ian just grins.

"Dunno," he says. "You could have an important appointment."

"No," Ray says. Then, "God," when Ian tugs on Ray's jeans until Ray lifts his ass and Ian and pull them down to his thighs.

"Ian is totally sufficient," Ian says. He puts his hand on Ray's erection, feeling the heat and the wet spot where Ray already leaked onto the fabric.

Ray groans. " _Ian_ ," he says while bucking up into Ian's hand. "Fuck."

Ian takes his time peeling off Ray's underwear—his hands are almost shaking because he's so turned on, but he makes himself go slow. He carefully lifts Ray's boxers over his cock, but when the tip of Ray's cock appears, Ian can't help himself. He has to lean down for a quick taste, just running his tongue lightly over the slit.

It doesn't stay a quick taste, though. Ian sucks in the entire tip, letting it fill his mouth. Ray tastes musky and Ian goes down as deep as he can, enjoying the heavy weight of Ray's cock on his tongue, in his mouth. He wishes he could take him in completely, but that's probably a task that requires some training.

God, Ian is so totally up for any repeat performances. Dozens of them.

Ray grabs Ian's hair, just tight enough to be bossy, but gentle enough that it doesn't hurt. Ian approves of that. Too many guys think that yanking on Ian's hair while he's blowing them is sexy. But Ray's just putting enough pressure there that Ian gets his urgency.

"If you—fuck," Ray moans. "If you wanna get fucked tonight, fuck, you should pull off."

Ian slowly, very slowly lets Ray's cock slide out of his month. "No double show tonight, huh?"

Ray huffs. "I can make up for it in stamina."

Ian laughs, as Ray's already pulling him upwards until Ian's straddling Ray's hips. "Hey," he says.

"Hey," Ray says before leaning up to kiss Ian. He flips them effortlessly. "You got stuff?"

Ian nods and reaches for the bottle of lube he left in the drawer of the nightstand. He didn't want to appear too forward, putting everything in open view, but he figures he probably lost that fight when he opened the door wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

Ray kicks off his jeans and underwear and kneels over Ian. He looks bigger from this vantage point and Ian shivers with anticipation.

"Like what you see?" Ray grins, a bit geekily, like he knows the line for the clichéd come-on it is.

Ian laughs, anyway. "Yeah, I do," he says and presses the lube into Ray's hand. "Now show me what you're worth."

Ray doesn't hesitate for a second. He coats his fingers and wraps his hand around Ian's cock, jerking Ian a few times while he leans down for another kiss. "Relax," he whispers against Ian's ear just before he pushes one finger in.

It's Ian's turn to faintly whisper, "fuck," because, god, how can he relax when Ray fucking Toro is fingering him? Ian tries to breathe calmly, to relax, but Ray's going fast, pushing in a second finger just as Ian is adjusting to the first, and Ian feels good, feels _too much_ , and Ray keeps kissing him, soft kisses alternating with deep, dirty ones, and it's all building up until Ian's pulling on Ray's shoulders.

"C'mon, c'mon, _now_ ," Ian gasps. He manages to wrap one leg around Ray's waist. " _NOW_."

Ray, the motherfucker, just laughs as he rolls on the condom. "You ready?"

"I was born ready," Ian says. "Come the fuck on."

But instead of lying down, Ray pulls Ian up. "Turn around," he says softly.

Ian almost falls off the bed in his hurry, only saved by Ray catching his arm and pulling him back against Ray's chest. Ray's cock is nudging Ian's ass and Ian instinctively pushes back.

"Let me take care of this," Ray says. "It's safer."

If Ian had any amount of pride left, he'd be blushing right now. But to be honest, Ray's probably right. Ian just wants to get the fuck laid finally.

Also, being manhandled by Ray Toro is awesome. He pushes Ian down to his hands and knees in front of Ray. Ian can't help but push his ass back—and is rewarded by Ray lightly slapping it.

"If you could look at yourself right now," Ray says.

" _Ray_ ," Ian says, meaning _how much longer will you keep me waiting?_ and _come on, fuck me_ and _please_.

Ray drizzles a bit more lube on Ian's ass, smearing it with his fingers. "Okay," he says. "Relax."

Ray's cock is much larger than Ray's fingers. Ray's cock also feels a million times better.

"Fuck," Ian groans when Ray's finally pushed all the way in. He just feels so _full_. "Fuck."

"Just gimme a moment," Ray says. "God, you feel so good."

Ian hums. Ray's running his hands all over Ian's back, and he's not afraid to really grab Ian, and Ian loves everything about this. He reaches for his cock and fists it. He doesn't think he can make it for long, not when Ray pulls back for the first time and slams back in, fucking Ian for all he's worth.

"God, Ray," Ian moans. Ray fucks him perfectly steady and Ian pushes back into every thrust, clenches down when Ray's all in to get more of those delightful little noises Ray makes—kind of a cross between a sigh and a moan, and Ian can't get enough of them.

Ian's just trying to last as long as possible. Ray's grabbed Ian's hips really tightly, and Ian hopes there'll be bruises, so he can relive this moment tomorrow because right now it feels so much like a dream.

"Getting close," Ian grits out. He doesn't want to come yet, but even though he's just holding on to his cock, it's leaking copiously, and Ian's skin is all tingly. Then Ray leans over Ian's back, covering him effectively, and presses a kiss on Ian's shoulder.

"Then let go," Ray gasps. He reaches for Ian's cock, and Ian doesn't need to feel more than the calluses on Ray's fingers before he comes with a loud, long whine.

Ray gasps once more and slams hard against Ian's ass before freezing mid-motion. When he pulls out, Ian collapses, all the strength sapped out of his body.

"God," Ian whispers. "That was amazing."

Ray crashes down next to Ian. "Fuck, yeah," he says. "God, you."

Ian yawns. "We already established that Ian's fine," he manages to get out between yawns.

"Oh, you're one of those guys," Ray says.

"What guys?" Ian can't keep his eyes open. He's well-fucked and all his muscles feel nicely sore and used.

"The type who fucks and sleeps," Ray says, but Ian thinks he sounds amused. It doesn't really matter anyway, because then Ian's asleep.

~~~***~~~

When Ian wakes up, he's underneath the blankets and decidedly less stickier than he was before he went to sleep. The room's quiet, though, and Ian opens his eyes in the conviction that he's alone.

"Dude," he says to himself as he tries to push himself into a sitting direction. His arms and legs feel like jelly.

"Welcome back to the living," Ray says. Apparently he likes to watch the TV on mute.

"Uh, hi," Ian says. He wonders if going back to sleep is an option. "I'm not good at this part," he says.

Ray's quiet. "What part would that be?"

"Huh?"

Ray shrugs. "Is it the 'how do I make my one night stand leave the fucking room already' part?"

"God, no," Ian says. "Just—" _I don't know what else you could want from me_ , Ian thinks. He doesn't say that, though. What comes out of his mouth instead is, "The sex part was easier than dealing with the aftermath."

Ray shrugs. "We could go back to the sex part, if you want."

"Okay, that's good—wait, you'd have sex with me again?"

Ray just gives Ian a look. A look that makes Ian feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

"I, uh, don't usually pick up random guys."

"Oh," Ian says. Then, "How soon can you go again?"

~~~***~~~

"Okay, so that's where you disappeared to? To fuck Ray Toro? And you didn't tell me? That's harsh, dude," Brendon says.

"My sex life is none of your concern," Ian says.

"Says you," Brendon says. "But I, as your trusty lead singer and older friend, need to know this shit."

Ian snorts. "Right."

"Brendon, stop torturing Ian," Spencer says when he enters the room. "What's so interesting anyway?"

Brendon opens his mouth, but Ian glares at him. "... nothing," Brendon says. "We're just shooting the shit. Hey, did you find something to eat? Did you bring me something?"

"As if you'd ever let me live it down if I didn't bring you a sandwich," Spencer says. As he gives Brendon his sandwich, Ian notices Spencer squeezing Brendon's shoulder.

Ian accepts his sandwich and makes a note to speak with Dallon the next chance he gets. He figures that now Brendon's sex life is up for some intervention.  



End file.
